Aversion
by heckyeahelsanna
Summary: Elsa frowned incredulously at the huge blonde before her. "A crush?" She huffed nervously. "Don't be disgusting, Kristoff. We're both girls. Things like that aren't meant to happen."
1. St Mary's Cross

Elsa Kjelberg was, by anyone's definition, the picture of perfection.

With a 4.8 GPA, a position as leader of her church's youth group, a seat at the head of student council, and a perfectly braided bun that never had a single hair out of place, it was clear that there was more than just her father's outrageous amounts of money that had people drawn to the girl like bees to honey.

The students in the halls all but bowed to her as she passed by. Teachers favored her, and love notes from boys came spilling out of her locker on a regular basis - impressive, seeing as she attended an all girls school.

She had barely even completed her junior year of high school by the time she had ivy league collages writing her letters requesting her application. She was her family's pride and joy, and she refused to be anything less.

On the second Monday of the first month of her senior year at St. Mary's Cross, Elsa walked confidently into her AP Chem class after morning mass, pleased to see that half of her desk was empty. Despite being a relatively social person, she enjoyed solitude greatly, especially when studying. Nothing got on her nerve's more than someone talking to her, chewing gum, or causing any sort of racket while she was trying to focus in class. She sat on the far side of the double desk, closest to the lightly frosted window, and opened her notebook as her teacher began the morning lecture.

Her note taking was going splendidly and she felt more focused than she had in weeks, most likely due to the weather being so pleasantly chilly. Because of this, she was more than a little irritated when the door to the classroom swung open and a breathless girl with tousled red braids and a flushed face full of freckles stumbled through the entryway.

The girl stood in the doorway, shifting her weight uncomfortably as she noticed the eyes of the entire class focused on her.

"Hoo hoo!" Their teacher called cheerfully. Elsa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the man sitting behind what seemed like a positively tiny desk in comparison to his huge form. "I take it you are the new student, yah?" The girl stared at him with big eyes and nodded hastily. "Um, I think so, yes; I'm - I'm really sorry for being late, I just wasn't sure where to find the class and, I forgot to get my schedule yesterday so I had to stop at the front office and, uh…" She trailed off, awkwardly gesturing in the general direction of said office.

Mr. Oaken blinked once at her before smiling brightly and saying, "Why don't you introduce yourself then?" The redhead adjusted her bag and scurried towards the front of the class with her head down before turning to face the students with a nervous, yet undeniably adorable smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Anna Fjelstad, I just moved here from a few towns over," she kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke, as if unsure if she should continue. "Hi?"

Elsa, despite being annoyed at her lecture being interrupted, couldn't help but smile slightly at the new girl's unsure disposition.

Their teacher nodded approvingly and gestured in Elsa's direction. "You can go sit next to Miss Kjelberg. She's one of our best students, and I'm sure she'd be happy to help you make your way around the school."

Elsa furrowed her brow. So much for peaceful solitude. Anna made her way quickly but cautiously to Elsa's desk and set her things on the floor beside her chair. She reached into her bag and fumbled around for a few moments before pulling out an empty notebook and opening it to the first page. She looked relaxed for only a moment, before her eyes went wide again and she resumed searching around in her bag, somewhat frantically this time. When she finally resurfaced, she looked utterly crestfallen and sighed heavily. It wasn't until the class was instructed to complete a handout sheet that Elsa realized, with some amusement, what was causing her desk mate such grief.

"Do you prefer pen or pencil?" she inquired, a tinge of mirth in her voice. Anna's cheeks turned pink as she quietly stuttered, "uh, pen. Cil. Pencil, I mean, sorry." Elsa giggled softly as she retrieved a brand new, perfectly sharpened no. 2 pencil from her utensil box. She never left the house without plenty of extra writing materials, despite the fact that she rarely lost any.

"Thank you," the redhead mumbled. Elsa smiled fondly. Although her hopes for peace and quiet had been diminished, she was pleased to see that at the very least her new classmate would be a source of entertainment for the remainder of the year.


	2. Meet the Robinsons

Elsa was exhausted. Her first week of school had gone easily enough, but come week two and she felt it was God's greatest miracle that she was even able to pry herself out of bed in the mornings.

Because it was her senior year and last chance to prove herself worthy of the Ivy Leagues, she packed her schedule to capacity. Her regular school day consisted of a multitude of AP classes from 7:00 to 4:00. When she was released at the end of the day, she rushed off to her dance lesson, barely had time to change before it was off to horseback riding, and when that was over, she wrapped up her evening with the relaxing task of babysitting misbehaved toddlers. When she finally arrived home at around 8:00, she threw her belongings down on her bed, showered, dressed for dinner, and spent at least 40 minutes entertaining her parents, and usually dinner guests with dull conversation. By the hour of ten she was dressed and ready for bed, only to spend a minimum of two hours on average studying. Luckily, Elsa usually fell asleep instantly, allowing her to get a solid six to seven hours of sleep per night before her alarm rang, signaling for her to repeat the cycle.

While it felt unbearable, she was comforted by knowing that after this year, she would be on her own schedule. At this point, that thought was the only thing that kept her motivated to go through the painstaking motions of everyday life.

Fortunately, tonight was to be the first night in nearly two weeks that she didn't have extended family or business associates over for dinner. Family was stressful, but at least she could be somewhat at ease. For the past week or so her father's work partners had been visiting, which restricted her to being nothing more than a pretty-faced representative of her father. Occasionally the clients would make an attempt to strike conversation with her, which she always responded to flawlessly, but usually they couldn't have cared less.

After showering, pinning up her hair and selecting a simple beige blouse and brown circle skirt, Elsa made her way down the massive winding staircase that led from her bedroom to the main dining room.

Her parents were seated already, and the delicious smell of what Elsa thought was grilled salmon wafted from the kitchen to the table. She smiled, kissed her mother on the cheek and greeted her father politely before her favorite butler, Kai, pulled out a chair for her. She tossed a grateful look in his direction and sat down, neatly placing her napkin over her lap.

The food was brought to the table quickly, and sure enough, Elsa was met with a plate full of a mouthwatering assortment of fresh vegetables and bright pink fish. It wasn't until she saw the delicacies on her plate that she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and her stomach growled loudly.

Her mother turned to one of the young men who brought out their food. "This looks lovely, Kristoff, thank you."

The boy in question smiled at her and nodded appreciatively. As soon as the servants retreated back into the kitchen, her gaze moved to her daughter.

"You know dear, Kristoff might not be a stockholder's son, but he certainly is handsome, don't you think?"

Elsa was about to respond when her father cut her off. "Marie, be serious. Elsa knows that she needs to find someone who can at least pay the bills on their own without having to work all day by the time they're nineteen."

Elsa was tempted to point out that the only reason _she_ would be able to pay the bills at the age of nineteen was because her father would freely give her all the money she needed, but she held her tongue. Kristoff was a friend of hers, and hearing her father speak lowly of him could be frustrating.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Marcus. On another note, I'm starving. Shall we say grace?" Elsa and her father nodded and joined hands as her father began the prayer.

_"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen" _Elsa crossed herself and had to refrain from practically stuffing her food in her face, opting to go the more civilized route and pick up her fork first.

Her father took only a bite of his meal before he spoke. "You're mother is right about one thing, Elsa. While I'm thrilled that you've focused all of your energy towards your scholastic and religious responsibilities, you're nearly eighteen. Haven't you responded to at least one of those love letters I constantly find in the mail?"

Elsa swallowed her food and reluctantly put her fork down. "Of course I appreciate the letters, papa, but it's been very difficult to find time to socialize out of school. I'm sure that once I graduate, I'll have a slightly more open schedule and will be able to spend more time looking for a match."

Her father seemed pleased enough with her response and continued to eat. Truthfully, Elsa had no interest whatsoever in finding a boyfriend. In fact, she had little interest in socialization in general - she was social because she had to be, not because she wanted to be.

Due to her hunger, Elsa finished her plate rather quickly, which meant that she would have to spend the remainder of her meal listening to her father drone on about his career as the owner of several sports teams and stadiums. When she was small, she would plead with her father to let her play sports, but he was always adamant in his denial, insisting that little girls shouldn't be involved in such things. She had been begging him to let her try her hand at horseback riding since she was eight, and he only agreed seven years later. She didn't mind, however; her lack of athleticism as a child only meant that she spent more time in the library, reading about things far more interesting than some dramatized game of catch.

When the table was cleared and Elsa was excused, she headed out to one of their many back porches with her homework in hopes that the fresh air would wake her up and help her concentrate. She had only written a portion of what she needed to write when she heard a light knocking on the already open door.

"Hey, braniac," greeted the owner of the hands that were responsible for knocking. Elsa smiled slightly at the sight of her friend, eager to have a distraction from her workload. "Kristoff," she replied pleasantly.

He took a seat next to her on the bench she was curled up on, leaning over to examine what she was working on. "Yeesh, what is that, ancient Greek?" Elsa laughed. "More like French. Good try, though." Kristoff shrugged. "Close enough."

He leaned back on the bench and took a deep breath in and out, enjoying the fresh night air, and Elsa gave him a suspicious sideways glance.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping in the kitchen right now?" The large blonde rolled his eyes. "I got here early today. I decided to take a few minutes off my shift. Besides, you know you were desperate for my company." he stuck his tongue out, and It was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever you say, big guy." Kristoff smiled proudly. He had known Elsa since he was a scrawny thirteen year old, and took great pleasure in the fact that her old nickname for him was finally accurate.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the only sound being that of distant wind chimes and of Elsa's pen scratching at her paper. "Oh, I just remembered!" Kristoff began excitedly. "I've never told you, but my cousin just transferred to your school." Elsa looked up interestedly. "Oh? What's her name?"

"Her name's Anna. I think I've mentioned her once or twice - she's the really nutty one who pushed me out of a tree after she broke her arm in fifth grade so we would be even. Not like it was even my fault she slipped on ice." he huffed in frustration.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "As a matter of fact, she sits next to me in my chemistry class. What a coincidence!"

Kristoff laughed. "No way, really? That's crazy. She hasn't embarrassed herself too badly yet, I hope?"

Elsa threw him what was intended to be a disapproving look. "No, of course not," She paused. "Although, you ought to remind her to check her bag to make sure she has the necessary writing materials. She's lucky I had extras."

Kristoff bellowed at that. "That sounds like Anna. You'll love her, don't worry. She's great once she gets past her crippling social awkwardness."

Elsa giggled. "I'm sure I will." She didn't say it out loud, but she had in fact found said awkwardness to be rather endearing.

Just as the clock struck ten, Elsa bid farewell to her friend and headed upstairs to her room, relieved to have finished her homework early. After changing into her bedclothes and settling into her sheets, she heard her phone buzz. Flipping open the screen, she saw it was a text from the boy she had said goodbye to not more than an hour ago.

_"just got a text from anna. she mentioned a really pretty girl who let her borrow a pencil today. she's embarrassed as hell."_

Elsa smiled at the text and shut her light off, falling into sleep's clutches the moment her head hit the pillow.


	3. Mean Girls

Elsa giggled softly as a pencil held by an adorably red faced Anna was all but shoved in her face.  
"You uh, forgot this yesterday. I mean, _you_ didn't actually forget it, _I_ just forgot to give it back to you, so this was completely my fault, actually. I just - I thought you might want it back, or something."

The blonde girl chuckled quietly and took the writing utensil from her classmates hand. "It's perfectly fine," she assured. "Are you sure you won't be needing borrow it again today?" She teased, giving the other girl a mischievous sideways glance. She smiled as Anna turned tomato red and laughed nervously.

"I'm all prepared today, don't worry," she confirmed with a nod of her head. "I even brought a highlighter." She shrugged. "Not that I can actually highlight anything without turning my entire paper yellow."

Still laughing, Elsa grinned at the girl. "Well, I'm thrilled to hear that." She was about to place the pencil back in her bag when she realized that although it _was_ her pencil to begin with, it could come across as rude not to use it when Anna had so painstakingly built up the courage to return it to her. Writing in pencil was strange for the usually pen-only girl, but she appreciated her deskmate's antics to much not to use it.  
She had to admit, she was concerned about how well Anna would fare when they started mixing chemicals. She seemed terribly clumsy, and Elsa noted, albeit subconscious, that it would be a shame to injure such pretty hands.

* * *

"…And so I said, 'No, Eugene, I want to know what _you_ think of my hair!' And he kept telling me that it didn't matter what he thought, because it wasn't his hair. He can be so frustrating."

"Tell me about it. Whenever I want to sleep in, Phillip always calls me and tries to get me to go places. No matter how many times I tell him that I need sleep to look good for him, he tells me that it doesn't matter! It's awful."

"Elsa, what do you think?

The aforementioned blonde blinked once and looked over to her friends, taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I must have gotten distracted. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm not at the top of my game. What were you saying?"  
The brunette rolled her eyes. "We're always telling you to relax more, but you never listen. I swear, sometimes you're just as bad as the guys." This comment earned a loud giggle from the rest of the group, and an uncomfortable one from Elsa.

In truth, she _was_ sleep deprived, but that hadn't been the reason for her lack of attention to the conversation. Anna was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of campus a few yards away, speaking nervously to some intimidating looking girls standing before her. She kept her eyes trained on the ground and looked as if she wanted to get away, but she kept still.

It wasn't until one of the girls grabbed her lunch from her hand and stuffed it into her bag that Elsa felt an unusual twinge of anger and stood up.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll be right back." she told her confused friends, keeping perfect composure. She strode over to the girls standing by the fountain and cleared her throat loudly when they failed to notice her immediately.

The girls whipped around, and although they gave her the dirtiest looks they could manage, they nonetheless shrunk in her presence. She couldn't deny that being class president had it's perks.

"Is everything all right here?" She questioned, though she clearly knew the answer. The taller girl put on a large, but clearly fake smile. "Everything's fine! We were just hanging out with the new girl. Just teasing, no biggie."

Elsa eyed her bag suspiciously. "So, in your opinion, stealing someone's food isn't a… '_biggie'_?"

The girls were turning red, clearly nervous now. The thief hastily pulled the lunchbag out of her pack.

"Like I said, we were only fooling around. We were going to give it back to her." Elsa looked at Anna, who sat still as a statue, eyes remaining on the ground. She figured that if what the girl had been saying was true in the slightest, their victim would have said something to defend them by now.

"As I'm sure you know, our school has a reputation to uphold. If word got out that there was theft and bullying taking place, I doubt we would remain in such good standing with the district. Am I wrong?'

Visibly upset, the bully holding Anna's lunch all but threw it down in her lap, nearly causing her to spill the contents all over her uniform.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We have to go now. Bye." And with that, they rushed off.

Sighing heavily, Elsa turned to her ogling friends and waved at them, signaling for them to continue their lunch without her. She sat down next to the terrified redhead and offered her a napkin to clean the small amount of juice that had spilled in her lap when she was bombarded with bagged lunch.

"I'm so sorry about them. I promise you, things like that rarely occur at this school. I'll see to it those girls have proper punishment, and - " She was cut off.

"No no no, it's really fine, just _please_ don't tell anyone what happened." Realizing she spoke out of turn, the redhead looked down shyly. "It's just, I'm new and everything, and I don't want to make a big deal of anything, you know? I don't want to draw attention to myself."

Hesitantly, Elsa nodded in agreement. "I suppose that makes sense. In that case, I won't tell a soul."

Anna smiled at her for a moment before turning away, embarrassed.

"Jeez, all I've done since I came to this school is get myself in trouble," She said, laughing uneasily. "And it seems like every time I do, you come to my rescue. I'll have to pay you back someday."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Trust me, there's no need. I'm happy to help." She stopped, realizing she had never even told the poor girl her name. "I'm Elsa, by the way. We've been in the same class for nearly a week and I still haven't introduced myself. My apologies."

Anna sat up. "Oh, I know who you are. I mean, that sounded really creepy, that's not what I meant. I just mean you're kind of like, famous around school. Everyone talks about you." She quickly caught herself, realizing how that could have been interpreted. "In a good way, of course! Everyone likes you. You're really cool! At least, you seem like it so far, and I'm sure you are. I'm Anna, by the way." She bit her lip apprehensively, as if worried that she would scare off the first friend she had finally managed to make. Elsa only tossed her head back with a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it. As a matter of fact, I happen to know who you are as well. I'm a friend of Kristoff's. You're his cousin, correct?"

Anna's face lit up. "Yeah! He told me he had a friend who went to school here." She stopped, eyes widening slightly. "He works for you, right? He's always talking about how beautiful your house is, especially in the winter. He really likes his job."

Elsa nodded. "I certainly hope so. He's a fantastic worker…" She paused. "When he does work, that is."

The other girl burst out laughing. "Oh gosh, tell me about it. He's lazier than me, and that's saying something. This one time he was staying over the weekend at my house and my mom asked him to do the dishes, and we found him an hour later on the floor playing video games while his dog Sven licked them clean."

"In that case, I'm thankful I don't have any pets!" Elsa joked.

"I didn't think you would. Kristoff said that if you had one you'd probably end up mistaking it for a book one day and shoving it in your backpack." Anna smiled for a moment before her words registered in her mind and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Crap! I mean, crud, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way, and neither did Kristoff, I'm so so sorry, oh my gosh…" Anna went on panicking before Elsa laughed softly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, it's fine. Kristoff and I are good friends, we tease each other plenty." She paused, a humorous glint forming in her eye. "However, out of pure curiosity, what else has he said about me behind my back?"

Anna shrank back slightly and scrunched her face up nervously. "He may or may not occasionally refer to you as 'Queen of ice, solitude, and extreme anality?"

Elsa would have howled at that had she not been in public. She clasped both hands over her mouth and and tried to stop herself from letting out too loud a peal of laughter.

"Goodness," She managed to say after she felt confident in her ability to keep her voice steady. "I'll be needing to have a talk with him about this." She smirked. "Don't worry, I'll leave your name out of it."

Anna, who felt no need to suppress laughter, guffawed again. "As long as you don't mention me, feel free to kick his ass."  
They spoke casually for the remainder of their break, until the bell rang and they stood up to leave for their respective classes. As Elsa was about to turn away, she felt a thin pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Taken by surprise, she hesitantly returned the hug, face turning slightly red. Anna pulled away hastily and looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I hope that wasn't totally inappropriate. It's just, I'm kind of a really huggy person. I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

Although momentarily stunned, Elsa quickly recovered. "It's alright. I was just caught off guard, that's all. I liked it."

Anna grinned and stood up straighter. "Oh, okay… That's good then!" She waved shyly. "I'll see you later, Elsa!" She turned and bounced off to her class, leaving a confused, yet content blonde standing in her wake.

* * *

While Elsa loved ballet with a passion, going to practice was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

More specifically, Seeing certain people _at_ practice was the last thing she wanted to do. If she could simply walk into the studio and dance freely, that would be one thing; going to her lesson meant dealing with the girls who also attended. _That_ was something she wanted nothing more than to avoid.

She didn't know where their immense hatred for her came from, but she had relatively good hearing - the words "_spoiled brat_" , "_privileged_", and "_Annoying bitch_" had come up more than once. The moment she arrived she was granted a wide array of dirty looks, ranging from "I'm a little irritated that you're here" to, "I'm currently planning your assassination and I swear you'll be dead by midnight."

Fortunately, Elsa had mastered the art of ignorance, and chose to simply turn her head whenever such a look was sent her way. They only motivated her to work even harder on perfecting her pirouette.  
As opposed to her usual bun, when dancing she felt more comfortable wearing her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, which earned her the title of "Show off".

When she had the time, she would stay after the lesson to practice more, which the other girls naturally assumed was her way of kissing up to the instructor.  
On the days when she did fix her hair tightly atop her head and tone her dancing down in order to avoid attention, she was met with sneering, satisfied faces and direct insults.

Because she figured that they would feel the same way about her no matter what she did, she decided her only option was to be a better dancer than all of them.

They seemed especially bitter today, some of them even going as far as to purposefully bump into her while walking.  
As per usual, she ignored their cruelty fervently, refusing to take their bait. She was far, far above that, and she knew it.

The instructor began the music and signaled for them to get into positions. Elsa's was towards the middle, and while she felt extremely exposed, she stood tall and proud, not allowing herself to feel their glares.

The routine was going smoothly, and Elsa soon forgot about her foes and lost herself in the music and the steps.

She moved like water, and felt like it too. Although she was still alert and aware of the outside world, in moments like this, rapidly moving and spinning and kicking, she felt as if nothing could touch her.

Unfortunately, she was incorrect; For just as she began her carefully practiced _Fouetté_ turn, she saw a foot move quickly under hers and heard the painful crack of her head against the wooden floor.

* * *

The sound of church bells was still ringing in Elsa's ears by the time the priest announced the end of services; this fact was rather strange, seeing as they didn't actually have church bells at her school to begin with. She'd had a raging headache since she woke up, and her hot shower did nothing to help but make her dizzy.

She hadn't seen the face of who tripped her, but the only girl in the class who wore neon green slippers was Druzilla, who had a reputation for hating the blonde. She'd spent extra time praying for God to give her the strength not to strangle the black haired monstrosity.

The high pitched giggles and screeches coming from the girl's filing out of the main hall rattled around in her head, painfully slamming into the sides each time a particularly loud girl found something to be excited about.

Today, similar to many other days, the topic of choice was boys.

While Elsa fully intended to settle down one day, the idea of simply finding a man and becoming a housewife made her want to gag. She wasn't exactly sure what career path she wanted to go down, but she was determined to at least _have_ a career, unlike many of the ladies she went to school with.

Deep down, she really couldn't have cared less about marriage, and the thought of bearing children was an extremely uncomfortable one. She knew, however, that it would have to happen eventually nonetheless.

Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't put it off as long as she possibly could.

She sleepily made her way to her first period class, forcing herself to keep good posture when every muscle in her body wanted to slouch.

As she pulled put her chair and sat down, a terrifying thought struck her.

_"No, no, no…Please, no, this can't be happening!"_

Elsa began to panic. On the white board in the front of the room, written in glaringly bright red marker, the words "Test Today!" screamed at her, mocking her. She had no idea how she'd managed to forget something so important; She made a strict habit of keeping everything she could possibly need to remember in a neat notebook, and that certainly included tests. She had noticed that her homework was especially light the previous night, and now she understood why.

_"That fall must have clouded my memory. This is horrible, oh god…"_ She mentally kicked herself for using the Lord's name in vain, and quickly resumed panicking. Just as she began contemplating slamming her head on the desk in order to be sent to the infirmary and avoid taking the test, she was greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Morning, Elsa!" her red haired friend chirped brightly. Her happy face drooped slightly when she noticed Elsa's very unhappy one. "Is everything all right?"  
Elsa forced a small smile and nodded. "Everything's fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all, so I probably seem a bit tired."

Anna didn't seem convinced, but she didn't press the subject.

Elsa forced herself to calm down. Sure, she hadn't studied, but odds were they had went over at least a portion of the test material in class.  
_"It's okay, just calm down. You can probably scrape by with a B+… Oh, what am I talking about? I can't get a B+! Father will have my head! Oh, my goodness…"_

The blonde perfectionist had nearly reached her breaking point when Oaken announced that the test was being passed out. Her stomach tied into bigger and bigger knots the closer the test got to her, and seemed to explode as a sheet was placed in front of her.

She picked up her pen with a slightly shaky hand, and examined the test. She sighed a small sigh of relief when she realized she knew the majority of the questions, and began answering them.

The test went perfectly well until she reached the last page.

_"Shown below are three models that can be used to represent a molecule of ammonia. Select one of the models, and describe thoroughly in a short essay…"_

She hadn't even finished reading the question when her eyes landed on a note written under the question.

_"Answer carefully! Worth 5 pts!"_

The test had only 20 questions, meaning that if she answered incorrectly it would be impossible for her to ace the test.

She felt an elbow nudge her arm, breaking her out of her panicked trance.

Although she was avoiding eye contact, Anna made her intentions clear by pushing her completed test in Elsa's direction.

Elsa was torn. Cheating was wrong, she knew this. However, the results of getting a poor grade on this test were even worse. She knew that she didn't have much time to decide, and after a brief internal struggle, she decided that she needed to pass by any means necessary. She quickly scribbled down what her friend had written, adrenaline pumping through her as if she had just run a marathon.

She set down her pencil and looked towards Anna, who winked in her direction. Blushing slightly, Elsa mouthed "_Thank you"_ before resting her throbbing head in her hands and massaging her temples.

* * *

Still dizzy from her "accident" and mentally drained from her whirlwind of a test, Elsa reluctantly stepped up to the door of the home she was set to babysit in tonight. tonight. Luckily for her, she would be caring for her favorite child. A small smile came to her lips at the thought of the constantly happy, innocent boy. Even when she felt her worst, Olaf always had a way of cheering her up.

Doing her best to shake her fatigue away, she rang the doorbell and stood up straighter as the boy's grandparent's opened the door. They greeted her warmly and welcomed her inside.

"Thank you so much for this, Elsa." Said the child's mother, Gerda. "I know you're awfully busy, but it means the world to us that you still come to watch our little Olaf."

Elsa shook her head. "It's my pleasure, Ms. Heinsberg. Your grandson is a joy to be around."

After the couple had rushed out the door to escape to their date night, Elsa heard a thumping noise coming from the staircase.

"Elsa? Are you here?" Called a small voice. Olaf appeared at the foot of the stairs, eyes shining brightly as he saw his favorite babysitter. He dashed over to tackle her in a tight hug, which she returned gladly after stumbling slightly.

"You gotta come see what I made for you. C'mere, it's on the wall!"

He grabbed her by the hand and ran over to his bedroom at the end of the hall. Flinging open the door excitedly, he turned on the light switch to reveal a wall covered in what appeared to be cut out paper suns and snowflakes.

Olaf puffed out his chest proudly. "I made them for us, 'cause you love the snow and I love the sun." He shrunk slightly, looking up at her with large, nervous eyes. "Do you like it?"

Elsa's felt her stomach swell with a warm, happy feeling. She knelt down, putting a hand on the boys head and ruffling his platinum blonde hair affectionately.

"Olaf, I love it. It's stunning. Did you make the shapes yourself?"

Quickly becoming confident again, he nodded vigorously. "Yup! Every single one!" He looked around and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I even took some of Grandmommie's work paper." He drew back, pressing a finger to his lips. "Promise not to tell!"

Elsa laughed, leaning in as if she was sharing a secret as well. "You have my word."

Olaf bounced up and down, clapping his hands together. "Yay! Can we watch a movie now? Oh, grandpa got a really good one a few days ago!"

He had already begun to drag her into the living room as he continued describing the movie that was apparently so phenomenal when she felt a sudden rush of dizziness, causing her to stumble. Olaf noticed this instantly, and rushed to try and balance her despite their large height difference.

"Elsa? Are you okay? What happened?"

Elsa forced a smile and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry. Now, how about that movie?"

Olaf was the one shaking his head now. "No! No movie until you get some rest." He led her to the couch and pointed harshly at it, commanding her to sit down.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" He demanded, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm all right, really." She insisted, worried that he would end up spending the entire hour she was to be there hovering over her.  
The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Nuh uh. I can tell when people aren't okay. I'm a feelings expert." He declared. "What happened?"  
Elsa sighed heavily. "Olaf, sometimes people do mean things. I don't know why they do them. But when they do, the most important thing is not to let it make you sad. Did you know that?"

Olaf looked down sadly and plopped down on the couch next to his babysitter.  
"I don't know why people do mean things either. I think it's because someone put ice in their hearts. That's what Grandma tells me. She says we have to give them lots of warm hugs so that the ice melts." His face lit up. "I know! Next time you see the person who did a mean thing to you, just give her a warm hug! Then the ice in her heart will melt and she won't be mean anymore!"

Elsa gazed down affectionately at the young boy. She resented the fact that he would one day grow up and realize that warm hugs do not, as a matter of fact, make anything better.


	4. Live a Little

**hnnnngggg**

**its been two fucking weeks since the last update**

**and all im giving you is this dinky little thing**

**its really short so hooopeeefulyyyy ill the able to update the next chapter soon!**

**still much elsanna in this chapter so hey theres a thing**

**have fun ^.^**

The scent of coffee was strong in the air. It was a dark Autumn night, but the cozy cafe was buzzing with activity. Huddled in a booth in the corner sat two girls who had clearly been there since school ended, judging by their uniforms.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's the point of blinding yourself just because you did something nasty? It's not like it's gonna change the fact that he fucked his mo-"

"Anna!" The light haired girl interrupted her friend, laughing. "Really, you talk like a sailor!"

The redhead scoffed. "_Please_, my vocabulary is tame compared to the rest of us public school kids. I don't think I've heard a single person swear in the month that I've been at St. Mary's. You guys are so well behaved it's scary."

"We don't behave well, we behave normally. You, on the other hand, behave like a miscreant."

"A _miscrean_t?" Anna feigned offense. "My dear, it's called being a teenager. We're supposed to swear, and get bad grades and have messy rooms. You're just an old lady trapped in the body of a really attractive one." Anna argued, pouting.

Elsa giggled and looked down shyly. "Swearing and messy rooms are bad enough! The last time I got lower than an A, my mother started crying."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "_Crying_? Like, tears and everything?"

Elsa nodded, smiling. "And everything. She was positive that because I got one B on a test in _second grade_, that my future was doomed. I haven't gotten a B since then."

"_Second grade_?" A solemn nod.

Anna whistled lowly. "Wow. If my parents cried every time I got a B or lower, I think they'd have died of dehydration by now." She furrowed her brow. "Seriously, How do you deal with all that pressure?"

The blonde shrugged with a small smile. "I'm used to it, I suppose. I've made it this far, and it's only a few more years before I'm done with school completely and can move onto a career where I'm under my own pressures."

"Yeah, but still…" Anna leaned forward, grinning. "Don't you ever think about what it'd be like not having _any_ pressure? To just be totally free of all responsibility?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "No, Not really. I don't think it's possible to live without responsibility and pressure. It's part of being human."

Anna sighed heavily and took a long sip of her hot chocolate, and Elsa semi-subconsciously noted how absolutely adorable she looked with the huge mug clutched in her small hands. She set her cup down with a clank, and looked Elsa dead in the eyes.

"Then let's not be human."

Elsa quirked her head, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Anna's eyes twinkled with excitement. "It's Friday night, right? You've already finished you're homework and I'm totally sick of this stupid Oedipus guy. I want you to live, for at least an hour of your life, totally free of pressure."

"What on earth do you mean?" Elsa questioned, frowning.

Suddenly, Anna's was packing up her books and stacking her dishes. "I'll show you!" She exclaimed, standing up and practically yanking Elsa out of her seat.

"Anna, what - "

"Don't question it!" The other girl replied, laughing.

Grabbing Elsa by the hand, Anna hurried out to her car and got in the front seat, motioning for Elsa to get in the passenger's side. Instead, she bent down to the window, frowning.

"Anna, I still have to go home and finish my reading."

"You have all weekend to do that. Why don't you just forget about all that stuff tonight? Come on, I promise we'll have fun."

Elsa hugged herself anxiously. She did have all weekend to finish her work, and she didn't have a set curfew. So long as whatever Anna wanted to do didn't involve alcohol or anything else illegal, she supposed couldn't do any harm.

"Oh, all right, you win." She sighed, shaking her head fondly as Anna squealed with excitement. She made her way over to the passenger side and the car jerked into motion before she had even closed her door all the way.

Hastily grabbing her seat belt and repressing an undignified squeak, Elsa turned to look incredulously at the girl beside her. "Do you always go this fast, or am I just lucky?"

Grinning at her, the read head comically puckered her lips and said, "It's all for you, _baby_," before, much to Elsa's relief, turning her eyes back to the road.

They drove for a while, Anna chattering on over some hipster-pop music, and Elsa smiling tiredly, albeit somewhat fondly.

When they arrived at their destination, Elsa couldn't help but be perplexed.

"A … liquor store? Anna, I'm sorry, but I really can't drink, and you shouldn't be either - "

Anna laughed. "No, silly, we're not here to get booze." She paused, wiggling her eyebrows in Elsa's direction. "Although, that could be arranged, if you wanted." She unbuckled and got out of the car, motioning for Elsa to do the same.

"We're going back around this way. Don't worry, as creepy as it looks, it's pretty safe. Plus, I always carry mace, just in case. It'll be cool!" She hurried off fearlessly behind the rickety old building, completely at ease. Elsa, uncharacteristically disheveled, ran after her nervously.

As they rounded the building, they were faced with a steep hill. Elsa looked up at it anxiously, hoping to God that they wouldn't be hiking up it.

As per usual, her wish was not granted, and she found herself being dragged up the tall slope by a very excited, lightly freckled hand.

Elsa was an active girl. Between horseback riding, dancing, and constantly rushing everywhere, she got plenty of exercise.

Running, however, was not her strong suit.

By the time they made it to the top of the hill, Elsa had to make an extra effort not to fall to her untrained knees.

"Anna," She panted, "I thought you said this was going to be fun - " She stopped, breath slowing. "Oh, wow."

The other girl sighed dreamily. "I know. They said there would be an especially bright harvest moon tonight, and I overheard you telling a friend that you loved them, so I wanted to take you to the place with the best view." She folded her hands together anxiously. "This wasn't too weird, was it? I mean, I hope I didn't freak you out or anything…"

Elsa only smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I'm glad you brought me here."

The view was indeed gorgeous. The moon hung low in the sky, huge and orange and bright. The city below was lit up, making it so one could just barely see the thick fog that was collecting around the tops of distant mountains.

They stood in silence for a moment, admiring the sight before them, when Anna spoke suddenly.

"I almost forgot! _This_ is the real reason I dragged you up here."

She opened the bag she had slung over her shoulder and dumped out it's contents, which consisted of various types of junk food, empty coke bottles, as well as an object that had Elsa questioning weather or not she should make a run for it that very second.

"A _skateboard_? You keep a skateboard in your book bag?"

Anna snorted. "This isn't a book bag, it's a _board_ bag. You're supposed to keep it in here." She noticed her friend eyeing the junk food suspiciously. "I get hungry! Sliding down hills takes more energy than you'd think!" She exclaimed as she moved herself into a sitting position onto the board.

As soon as she heard the words, "Sliding down hills" Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but was shut up by a pair of large eyes staring up at her expectantly from the ground.

"Well? Aren't you gonna get on?" the owner of the eye's asked, gesturing to the open space behind her on the board.

Elsa's eyes flitted from the girl seated on the board to the bottom of the hill, which she could hardly even see from how high up they were.

"Wait…" She began. "We're not gonna…" The redhead grinned up at her positively maliciously and nodded. "Come on, it's great! I've never had worse than a broken arm."

The blonde stepped back, placing her hands in front of her defensively. "That's way too dangerous. You shouldn't be doing this at all, and I'm certainly not going to encourage it."

The freckle-faced girl was pouting now.

"_Pleeeasseee? _Just this once?"

"Anna…"

"It'll be fun, swear! It's totally safe!"

"A broken arm?"

"It was just one time… Or a few, I dunno."

Elsa sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really, really shouldn't be going along with this…"

Anna smiled up hopefully at her. "But… You will?"

She supposed that if she _were_ to get an injury, the worst that could happen is that she wouldn't be able to attend dance classes for a while, which, after her recent incident there, she wouldn't really have minded.

"Fine." She sighed, defeated, earning a delighted squeal from her friend. She hesitantly approached the board and seated herself behind Anna.

"Okay," the other girl began. "Put your feet in front of me. It feels a little weird, but you'll get used to it."

Elsa turned slightly red. Putting her feet on the front of the board meant wrapping her legs around Anna's torso, which was more than a little uncomfortable. Still, she complied, her heart beating considerably faster than it had been before; and not completely due to the imminent danger they were about to face.

She tightened her grip on the other girl slightly when she felt the board roll forward. The only thing stopping them from barreling down the hill was Anna's feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Okay, are you ready?" Anna squeaked excitedly.

"Hold on, what about helmets?" Elsa questioned, growing more afraid by the minute.

"We don't need them!"

Before Elsa had a chance to argue, Anna's legs had lifted off the ground and they were speeding down the hill at what felt like a thousand miles per hour.

Elsa's scream of shock and terror melded with Anna's shriek of joy, creating an interesting if not somewhat frightening symphony.

The moon became nothing more than a bright orange streak in the sky, and Elsa was too afraid to even register the embarrassment she surely would have felt otherwise as she clung to the girl in front of her for dear life.

Just as suddenly as they had found themselves speeding down the slope, they tumbled to the ground, each girl flying off the board in a different direction.

Despite being mildly traumatized, Elsa couldn't help but let out a peal of joyous laughter as she lay at the bottom of the bottom of the hill.

They laid there for a moment, simultaneously laughing and trying to catch their breath, before Anna collected herself enough to crawl over to the blonde.

"So, what did I tell you? Was that amazing or what?"

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You nearly killed us both."

Anna scoffed. "A minor risk. It was totally worth it though, right?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement, and even if it _hadn't _been fun, the look of hopefulness on her friend's face would have caused Elsa to lie about it anyway.

"Yes, Anna, it was fun." She giggled at the proud look that crossed the redhead's face. "But we really should be going. It's nearly 10:00."

The braided girl shook her head resolutely. "Not yet. You're still thinking about all your responsibilities, I can tell."

Elsa rolled her eyes again. "I _have_ to think about them, or else they'll never get done, silly." She explained. Anna groaned and flopped down on her back.

"Oh, _no_!" She croaked. "I think I may have broken something when we fell of the board! You better stay here with me until I can walk again."

Elsa's momentary concern was diminished and she laughed, shaking her head fondly.

"I guess I'd better." She agreed, lying down beside the other girl.

They stayed like that for a while, focusing on nothing but the sounds of the city in the distance and the bright glow of the Autumn moon.


	5. Games

Elsa lowered her head in humiliation as she was led across the campus of Arendelle high school, her smallest finger being held gently by her freckle faced guide.

Embarrassing as it was, Elsa was an extremely sheltered girl and had never set foot in a real public school. She had expected it to be somewhat more chaotic than her school of well behaved young ladies, but hadn't prepared herself for anything near the insanity she was facing now. It seemed she couldn't take a single step without someone bumping into her or inadvertently shouting in her ear when calling to someone across the campus. After having lost herself in the crowd at least three times, she was forced to swallow her pride and take the pinky that had been offered to her by her ginger haired friend. She couldn't have asked for a bigger slap in the face to her usually impeccable coordination skills.

Thus, she ended up here, at a high school football game, being helplessly dragged though a mob of screaming, ball crazed, likely intoxicated teenagers.

She wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to come to see a bunch of men in tights chasing a ball around a field, but Anna had insisted that now she, Elsa, and Kristoff were all friends, they just _had_ to do something together.

Anna and Kristoff were clearly used to the atmosphere, navigating their way through the mass of people without an issue. In fact, Anna seemed more at ease here than she ever did at St. Mary's.

Squealing in excitement, Anna hurried her pace when she spotted her friends waving at her from the bleacher's. She released her grip on Elsa's finger, leaving Elsa stranded as Kristoff went to converse with his football buddies.

Elsa squeezed through the bunches of people, wrapping her arms around herself in order to be as small and inconspicuous as possible.  
Her efforts proved to be in vain, however, when she was approached by a tall, well muscled boy who reeked of beer.

"Hey, gorgeous," he slurred. "Wanna ditch this ball game for some of _my_ balls?" His line was quickly rewarded by his friends hooting and giving him approving slaps on the back. Elsa, needless to say, was horrified and shocked, unaware that what he said was rather tame to what many of the girls at the school had to deal with on a daily basis.

"Get lost, Gaston," Came an angry voice from next to Elsa. She turned her head to see an uncharacteristically furious Anna glaring up a the tall boy.

"Ooh, is this your girlfriend, Anna?" The boy held his hands up defensively, sneering. "Sorry, I'll leave. But if you girls ever want a third party, you know where to come!" His posse once again whooped and laughed at his ingenious comment, before staggering off to find more victims.  
Anna took a deep breath, clenching and relaxing her fists several times before turning around to smile apologetically at Elsa.

"I'm really, really sorry about him. Gaston and his friends are the school's resident douchebags, don't pay attention to them. They can't even look at a pretty girl without adding a truckload of gross comments." She put a finger to her mouth and feigned gagging in disgust. "Anyways. Sorry for abandoning you earlier, it's just that I haven't seen my old friends in ages. C'mon, you have to meet them!" She took Elsa's whole hand now, bounding over to the bleachers where her friends sat, Elsa stumbling behind.

Her friends seemed quite amicable, each greeting Elsa with a warm smile and wave, and even an unexpected hug from a perky girl with perfectly combed hair that was much brighter and redder than Anna's strawberry blonde locks.

"So, Elsa, tell me," purred a girl who's name Elsa remembered to be Meg. "How did someone as tall, dark, and handsome as you befriend our little klutz here?" This earned a pout from Anna and a light giggle from Elsa. Deciding to be especially cruel, Elsa replied, "I believe it started with a lost pencil... " She smirked mischievously. "By the time I got it back it was at least two inches shorter." Anna groaned, giving Meg a playful punch on the shoulder. "Okay you guys, make fun of Anna time is over." The group snickered. Anna squawked suddenly as she felt herself be lifted off the ground and hoisted over the shoulder of her well muscled cousin.

"Did someone say making fun of Anna? I've got quite a few stories, if anyone's interested." He teased, smirking.

"Kristoff!" Anna laughed, pounding 0a

t the boy's shoulders. "Put me down!"

He plopped her down, fondly ruffling her hair. "You're still shockingly light for a girl who eats like a t-rex."  
Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I can eat more than you. You're just sour because I always end up having to finish the pizza you can't get down."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and looked to Elsa. "I gotta say, I'm surprised you agreed to come with us. If I had known it was this easy to get you to do fun stuff, I would've done way more with you than be your date to all those stuffy old people functions."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who begged me to let you go with me to my uncle's ice sculpture showcase in Corona last year."

Kristoff threw up his hands defensively. "Yeah, but that's different! If I want to stand a chance at being a successful ice sculptor, I need the right connections, you know?"

"Oh, so you only came with me to aid your _career_? Kristoff, I'm offended."

"What? No, I - Oh, come on, now you're just trying to get me tongue tied."

Elsa giggled. "I'm sorry, you just make it so _easy._" Kristoff snorted at that and grabbed her wrist as he sat down on the bench, yanking her down beside him. Anna pushed Kristoff aside and squeezed in between them, leaning forwards towards the football field in eager anticipation.  
Elsa, on the other hand, wasn't even quite sure what she was waiting for at all. She'd never paid much attention to sports, and could hardly decipher a soccer ball from a baseball.

A loud blow horn sounded, signaling the beginning of the game. Each team lined up, facing each other menacingly. She lost coherency after that, seeing nothing but a swarm of boys chasing each other and knocking each other over to get the ball. Kristoff and Anna clearly saw it as more than that, for they were constantly jumping up from their seats to yell encouragement to their home team, or (mostly in Anna's case) profanities to the opposing.

At one point, after what Elsa assumed to be a big loss to the home team, Anna moaned in distress and let her forehead fall heavily against the blonde girl's shoulder. Elsa jumped slightly at the abrupt contact and spent the next fifteen seconds sitting stiff as a statue as she waited for Anna to come back from her temporary depression.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the athletically illiterate girl, a horn rang out yet again, declaring the game won by the home team.  
Elsa exhaled in relief as Anna and Kristoff shot up from their seats, cheering, and bumped their chests together harshly. The gesture looked like it should be painful to a girl, but Anna didn't seem affected. She turned to walk towards her ginger friend, but a flash of blue and purple made it to the girl before she did.

"Oh, Hans, hi!" Anna sang, her voice a good pitch or two higher than usual. "You played _amazingly_ today. I was so impressed! Not that I'm not impressed normally, of course, because you always exceed my expectations - I mean - wait - that's not - What I'm saying is, I have really high expectations _every_ game, but you always go beyond even them! If that makes sense..." She trailed off, running an anxious hand through her hair as she stared at the ground.

The boy in question, Hans, only laughed and patted her shoulder. "You know me, I'm always trying to exceed expectations. Glad I could meet the expectations of a beautiful girl like you." Elsa could have sworn she saw a corny wink.

Anna fumbled with the end of her braid and opened her mouth to reply before her shoulder was lightly grasped by an irritated looking Kristoff.

"Nice game, Hans. Anna would love to stay and chat, but we kinda have somewhere to be. See you around." Anna managed an awkward wave and smile as she was dragged away by her cousin and into the parking lot, Elsa following hastily behind them.

When they entered Kristoff's truck, Anna huffed in frustration. "I don't know why you have such a problem with Hans," She fumed. "He's a nice guy. And you know how much it bugs me when you pull that whole, 'protective-alpha-male' crap. I can take care of myself."

Kristoff only laughed. "Sure you can. If you only knew what to take care _from_. I know a creep when I see one. Besides, did you know he has twelve brothers? His childhood was probably dysfunctional as hell."

Elsa watched the exchange with mild amusement, curious as to what drew Anna to the quarterback so much. She knew football players were some type of royalty in public schools, but Hans didn't seem particularly special, and Anna didn't seem the type to go after someone simply due to their reputation.

After a minute or so of arguing, Anna gave Kristoff a 'talk to the hand' signal and turned around to face her friend in the backseat. "So," she began. "It's only 7:00, so we have pretty much the entire evening to hang out. What do you wanna do?" Before Elsa could respond, she held up a finger. "And absolutely _no_ studying." The blonde laughed softly and thought for a moment.

"Actually, I have an idea."

* * *

Although not one to act on impulse frequently, Elsa couldn't help but feel this idea to be sound. She wasn't scheduled to babysit Olaf until later in the evening, but Kai and Gerda never minded her showing up early. Still a bit hesitant, she approached the front door and gently knocked.  
Warm light flooded the porch as the door opened, although looking straight ahead there was no one to be seen. Tilting their eyes down slightly, the trio was met with wide eyes and blonde hair.

"Elsa!" The boy yelped excitedly. "Hey Gramma, Granpa, Elsa's here early!" He ran into the kitchen to find them, and Elsa turned to her friends nervously.

"I hope you're both alright with this. It's usually not ideal to spend your Friday night babysitting, but Olaf really is a joy to be around."

Anna grinned and slung an arm roughly around Elsa's shoulders, causing her to wobble slightly.

"No way, are you kidding? I love kids! Besides, now we get to hang out longer." The blond moved her eyes to the ground, their close proximity causing her slight discomfort.

They were then greeted by Gerda, who was (thankfully) pleasantly surprised to see that Elsa had brought company.

"Oh, you brought friends! Olaf simply_ loves_ to meet new people. Come in now, you'll freeze out there!"

They entered the home, taking in the warm, cozy atmosphere for only a moment before their knees were caught in a surprisingly powerful tackle hug.

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf! And -"

"And he _loves_ warm hugs." Elsa said to her friends, cutting him off. She ruffled his white blond hair with a laugh as he pouted in her direction.

His pout was quickly replaced with a smile, however, when his babysitter said, with humorous excitment, "So, Olaf, what do we have planned for today?"

He opened his mouth excitedly, only to close it and put a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"Well, we _were_ gonna make paper snowflakes, but another girl in my class said she liked to make paper snowflakes, so we can't do that anymore." He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look regal. "Originality is a virtue, after all!" He sank down again, grinning. "So, I decided we'll play hide-and-seek instead! It's even more fun with a lot of people, so come on!" He grabbed Anna and Kristoff's hands and pulled them to the center of the living room, Elsa following closely behind.

"I'll be the finder first. You guys all know how to play, right?" They nodded. Olaf squealed. "Great! Then I'll start. You have ten seconds! One, two, three..." He began counting without so much as a warning, leaving the group scurrying about, trying to find a spot to hide before the sprightly young child opened his eyes again.

Kristoff, being so large, had trouble finding a space to fit his broad shoulders, but settled on a small reading nook located under the stairs. Surely it was the first place Olaf would look, but hey, it worked.

Elsa was fine with the closet, an obvious target, but Anna would have none of it, claiming they had to play "professionally". She grabbed Elsa's wrist and dragged her upstairs, looking around for a moment before her eyes settled on the bathroom.

"Ready or not, here I come!" They heard Olaf call from downstairs. Panicking, Anna yanked Elsa into the bathroom and jumped into the empty tub, harshly pulling Elsa in after her.

This resulted in a rather compromising position for the girls. Anna was lying on her back, the tub being too short for her to lie down without her legs propped up against the wall, and too narrow for Elsa's legs to do anything but straddle her friend.

Anna seemed to take no notice. She kept her head to the side, cautiously eyeing the door to make sure the coast was clear. Elsa, however, felt more than uncomfortable in the position; the majority of the discomfort coming from the fact that she didn't completely mind their closeness.  
As they heard Olaf's small footsteps pounding up the stairs, Anna let out a small yelp and dragged Elsa down by her collar so as to make sure she wasn't seen by the child searching for them.

Elsa fought the urge to pull back, knowing that it would do nothing but confuse her friend and cause Olaf to find them, which would surely make Anna disjointedness. Her cheek was nearly touching Anna's, who's head was thankfully still turned to the side. Elsa couldn't help but notice that if either one of them turned their heads even a fraction...

"Ha-ha! Found you guys!" Shouted a triumphant Olaf, saving Elsa from her torturous position.

Anna sat up quickly, taking Elsa by surprise and nearly slamming her forehead painfully into her own.

"Awh, danggit!" The redhead cried, exaggerating what Elsa assumed was somewhat real disappointment. "You're really great at this game, Olaf! Should we go look for Kristoff now?" the small boy nodded enthusiastically before running out of the bathroom with Anna and finding Kristoff moments later in his nook under the stairs. Elsa quickly recovered from her red faced, embarrassed state and walked coolly out of the bathroom to join the others downstairs.

Olaf had decided he was bored of hide and seek and insisted they watch a movie next. He debated over several options for a while before settling on "The Little Mermaid", because "It takes place in the ocean, and the ocean reminds me of summer!"

Kristoff popped in the movie and turned off the lights as Elsa, Anna and Olaf curled up onto the couch. Elsa had never realized how small the couch was until the four of them were squeezed onto it. It was cramped, but comfortable nonetheless.  
Comfortable, that is, until Anna decided she was to tired to keep her head up. She yawned loudly before letting her head loll to the side, landing directly in the crook of Elsa's neck. Because Elsa apparently hadn't been though enough that night, Anna decided to wrap both of her arms around one of Elsa's.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily. "I get - " Yawn. "Snuggly when I'm tired." She peered up at Elsa, smiling in a somewhat coquettish manner. The blonde could only nod and try to keep herself as relaxed as possible and keep her heartbeat quiet enough so as not to be heard by everyone in the room.


	6. Socks and Hardwood

**Three weeks since the last update, and all I have to offer is 2,000 words... I suck. **

**On the bright side, I've already made good progress on the next chapter, so it should be out sooner. Spring break is also in two weeks, so then I'll be able to update more often as well.**

**Things get pretty heavy after this chapter, so enjoy the happiness while you can. holla. **

Lately, it seemed, Elsa had been more lenient than ever before.

While some would consider this a positive trait, it had proven to cause her nothing but trouble since it became a part of her persona.

Several months ago, the very notion of waking up at _3:00 AM _to teach her wildly enthusiastic friend a few simple dance steps wouldn't have so much as touched her mind. On this very early morning, however, it didn't seem to matter how many times she resisted - Anna's whines and pleads seemed to penetrate the phone line and stab at her very soul.

"Elsa, please, just this once. I have to do it now, or else I'll lose my motivation!"

"If you lose your inspiration to do things that quickly, you'll never achieve anything. I'll teach you tomorrow."

_"Elsaaaa!"_

A sigh.

"You are the single most insufferable, insane, impulsive person I've ever met."

"But that's what makes me so charming, right?"

Another sigh, heavier.

"...I'll be down in a bit."

A squeal, and the clicking of the receiver.

And thus, she very reluctantly threw off her sheets, dragged on some yoga pants, and made her way downstairs to greet the girl who was already on her way.

Elsa sat on the staircase, still half asleep, and rested her head on her hand. She vaguely wondered if she was, indeed, going insane. This idea was nothing _but _insane.

Her eyes were just beginning to slip shut when a loud knock on the front door saved her head from falling out of her hand and hitting the stair rail painfully. She pulled herself up and wearily made her way to the front door, opening it to see the gigantic grin she had grown so used to over the past six months. Anna stood in the doorway, clad in yoga pants that matched Elsa's own, furry ugg boots, and an oversized sweater.

"You look like you just walked out of some teen girl magazine." Elsa deadpanned, unusually blunt due to her groggy state.

Anna laughed. "You look like you just walked out of a nature magazine. As one of the animals, I mean." She playfully tousled Elsa's mass of tangled hair, which caused her eyes to shoot wide open. "Oh, _no_," she groaned, running out of the room and into the nearest bathroom to yank a brush painfully through her hair. She disliked how frazzled she always seemed to be lately, blaming it on whatever situation was most convenient - in this case, the early morning did no help. Neither did the football games, or the extreme sports, or the sneaking around; Ever since meeting Anna, she had been thrust into a huge variety of new and unfamiliar situations. It was a large change from her usual, ever constant routine, but she couldn't really say she minded.

After deciding her hair was sufficiently tame, she returned to the main entrance of her house to find Anna poking around at all the different devices and objects placed around the room.

"It seems like every time I come here, you have new stuff." She remarked in awe. "Don't you guys ever run out of money?" Elsa smiled humorously. "My mother has a fondness for home decoration. She likes to switch things around." She stepped forward, still tugging at her hair self consciously. "Anyways. You woke me up for this, so I'm assuming you have a plan. What do you want me to show you?"

The other girl only shrugged. "What do I know about ballet? You teach me!" She smiled mischievously at her friends annoyed, yet amused expression.

"Alright," Elsa sighed, moving to stand beside her friend. "I'll start with the basic positions. They're relatively simple." Anna watched carefully as Elsa demonstrated each position gracefully, her limbs floating gently and landing perfectly in place every time. Despite looking easy, the redhead still managed to make a mess of each one - she couldn't place her feet in the right direction, she couldn't keep her back straight - Elsa wondered how someone could be so graceful in physical appearance and yet so ape like in their movements.

When she decided that Anna was preforming the stances as well as she would possibly be able, Elsa moved on to the next set of moves.

"This is called a plie`. It's very doable for even the most amateur..." She trailed off, looking to her left to see Anna fall on her rear and burst out laughing.

"I - I'm sorry, it's just - you look like a - " more laughter. "You look like a turtle or something!"

Elsa furrowed her brow. She didn't understand how squatting made her look like a turtle, but Anna had a very unique sense of humor that wasn't worth arguing with. She sat down beside her friend, smiling expectantly as she waited for her to stop her laughing fit.

_She finds everything funny, this girl_. Elsa thought fondly. _She could probably find humor in Poe if she tried. _

When she finally calmed down, Anna turned to look Elsa in the eye. "I'm bored of this." She stated plainly. "Let's do something else."

Elsa gawked in disbelief. "You wake me up _at three in the morning _to do this, and then you decide you want to do something else?" She shook her head. "Anna Halvor, I don't think I've met anyone quite so fickle in my entire life."

Anna stuck her tongue out. "You love me." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What is it you want to do then, your majesty?" She teased. The sarcasm went unnoticed by her friend, who bounced up excitedly. "Let's slide!" Elsa looked up and tilted her head. "Excuse me?" Anna grabbed her hand and yanked her up, still bouncing slightly. "These floors are perfect! C'mere, I'll show you what I mean. I can't believe I have to, though. What did you even _do_ during your childhood? A house like this, I would've never been bored."

Elsa didn't mention the fact that she never had the opportunity to do wild things like slide or explore, seeing as she was always either in a lesson, shut up in her room, or making family appearances.

Anna scurried to the farthest side of the hallway and motioned for Elsa to follow. "These halls are so long, too," She gushed. "Great for gaining momentum."

The blonde girl looked her friend in slight concern. "Anna, is this safe? We can't damage anything, mother would be furious..." Anna waved her hand nonchalantly. "Of course it is. Now, I'm gonna assume you've never done this before, but it's real easy. Just take my hand, run, and _glide_."

To her credit, Elsa _had_ become somewhat open to trying new things since meeting the spunky redhead, and didn't falter too much when following her friend's instructions. They may have had to retry a few times due to Elsa panicking at the last minute and stopping herself, but not long after they began, the two girls were flying down the halls with no problem at all.

It wasn't until the fourth or fifth round that Anna's foot hit Elsa's ankle, causing them to tumble painfully to the ground. They laughed for a moment before Elsa opened her eyes and assessed their position.

Elsa was currently situated directly on top of the other girl, her leg trapped between Anna's. She was supported by her elbows, leaving only a few inches of space between their faces. Although they always seemed to end up in compromising poses of this sort, Elsa never failed to become horrifically flustered and embarrassed every time.

She quickly made a move to disengage herself, only to be flipped on her back and pinned down before she even had the chance to realize what had happened.

Suddenly, the positions were reversed. Elsa was looking up incredulously at a smirking Anna, her arms pinned to the ground on either side of her.

"Got you."

Before she could process the situation, her sides were being mercilessly attacked with what felt like hundreds of fingers. She let out an ungraceful yelp and her body began to spasm uncontrollably under the other girls vicious hands.

"A-Anna! St-top! I can't - breathe!" Anna administered a few final stabs to her side before relenting and flopping down beside her friend on the floor. Elsa gasped and sputtered for a few moments before turning to glare playfully at her freckle faced friend.

"I never would have pegged you as the ticklish type." Anna quipped, grinning.

"If I was willing to stoop to your level, I'd be getting some very sweet revenge right about now."

The fiery haired girl gave her a challenging look. "Really?" Elsa nodded.

"I guess you'd better come get me, then."

And she was up, speeding down the hall and around the corner before Elsa could blink.

She shot up after her friend, attempting to be as quiet as possible. It was the middle of the night, after all; Although her house was massive and her parents deep sleepers, the consequences of being discovered would be dire.

Elsa chased the redhead around her home, carefully dodging end tables and furniture and precariously positioned table lamps. At one point, after stopping to ensure that a small marble sculpture didn't fall from it's place on a shelf, Elsa looked up to see her friend smiling at her teasingly and swishing her hips from side to side. If Elsa didn't know any better, she may have gone so far as to call the move seductive.

"Come on, slowpoke! Catch me!"

Elsa threw her a determined look and, after making sure her way was clear of objects, made a last dash for the girl.

They crashed into the wall, their giggles drowning out the noise their bodies made when they collided. Elsa held Anna against the wall in an effort to keep her from running off again and held a finger to her lips, ineffectively shushing the childish teen.

"Anna!" she laughed, attempting to whisper. "My parents are home, you have to be quiet!" Anna bit her lip, and Elsa was pleased to see that she was at least _trying _to keep her voice controlled.

After the squeals and chuckles abated, Elsa glanced up and realized that she still had Anna up against the wall, and that the girl's body was firmly pressed against her own.

To her later horror, she didn't move away immediately. In fact, she did quite the opposite. She stayed in place and slowly lowered the finger she had up to her mouth, it barely brushing against the Anna's lips. Blue eyes slowly met green ones, holding each other's gaze. She heard someone's breath hitch, though she wasn't sure who's.

She wasn't exactly sure how long they remained in that position; However, just as Anna opened her mouth to say (or do) something, Elsa snapped out of her trance and hastily stepped away, shoulders stiff.

Refusing to allow an uncomfortable silence, she forced a smile in Anna's direction. "I had fun tonight. Thank you for waking me up, but I really should be going back to bed..." Anna nodded hurriedly. "Right! Absolutely. I - I'll be off, then." She hurried past Elsa, grabbing her things off the table she'd set them down on.

"Thanks for letting me barge in on you tonight...Er, this morning. It was nice." She smiled shyly as Elsa politely opened the front door for her. "My pleasure," The blonde replied warmly. Anna gave a small wave and turned to leave.

Elsa closed the door with a bit more force than necessary, wincing at the noise and hoping Anna didn't hear. She leaned against it and held her head in her hands.

_That was beyond strange... Why didn't I just move? She must think I'm some sort of freak now. Fantastic work, Elsa, really. _

She groaned as she slid down, landing painfully on her bottom.

She lazily turned her head to the left to check the clock on the wall, and promptly gasped in horror. 6:00 AM. She had Church in one hour.

_This will be fun. _


End file.
